Samotny
by KellyGold
Summary: Squalo zostaje ranny, nie ma to jednak związku z żadną z walk przedstawionych w mandze, czy też w anime.


Był tutaj. Czego Xanxus by nie zrobił on wiecznie był u jego boku, wszyscy odchodzili, a on wciąż stał po prawicy. Białe włosy, które przypominały mu o porażce, o tym, że przegrał, o byciu… nikim. Zacisnął wargi, by po chwili zanurzyć je w tequili. Nienawidził Sawady, Dziewiątego i Squalo także, wszyscy byli śmieciami nic niewartymi , nawet on sam.

Siedział na swoim fotelu i pił, po raz kolejny został sam. Powinien słyszeć krzyki na dole, „VOOI!" i „zamilcz!", kłótnie i liczne obelgi, lecz panowała tylko cisza. Nikt nie odważył się hałasować, nie odkąd w budynku nie rozbrzmiewało donośne „VOOI!", które wyrwałoby ze snu nawet umarłego, a najdrobniejszy szelest wywoływał w szefie furię. Dlaczego był tu, gdy jedyna osoba, którą mógł nazwać przyjacielem, leżała w aksamitnej, czarnej pościeli, która podkreślała jej bladość? Cisnął szklanką przed siebie, tym razem szermierz nie mógł jej złapać więc roztrzaskała się na ścianie i pozostawiła na niej ślad. Poderwał się ze swego miejsca i wypadł z gabinetu głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Nie przejmował się zdziwieniem widocznym na twarzach wszystkich, gdy minął ich bez słowa i wpadł do sypialni Rekina, przy czym nad wyraz delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zupełnie jak nie on…

Zbladł wpatrując się w białowłosego mężczyznę, którego skóra stała się tak jasna jak długie kosmyki rozsypane na czarnej pościeli. Stanął przy łóżku zaciskając dłonie w pięści i bez namysłu uderzył w szafkę nocną, która wydała z siebie niezbyt zachęcający trzask.  
-Wstawaj, śmieciu- warknął z furią, choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Niemożliwym było choćby otworzenie przez niego oczu, w końcu… był tak osłabiony i ciężko ranny, że wątpiono w jego przeżycie. Zaciskał pięści z całych sił, obserwował jego twarz, po której raz po raz przemykał grymas bólu, choć i tak była nad wyraz spokojna, tak niepodobna do twarzy chłopca, którego dobrze pamiętał. Młody szermierz, którego przedstawił mu Dziewiąty, nigdy nie był spokojny, przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.- Squalo- dodał ciszej i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, nie wiedział po co przyszedł, z pewnością nie po to, by wpatrywać się w jego pustą twarz. Nie chciał czekać na jego śmierć, a już na pewno nie w swoim gabinecie.  
-Cholerny szefie- usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Głos, który odpowiedział wprawił go w osłupienie, cichy i słaby, tak bardzo niepodobny.  
-Żyjesz, szumowino- zauważył po chwili i spostrzegł lekki uśmiech na wargach Superbi. Przeniósł wzrok wyżej i napotkał jego szare oczy, które zaraz ukryły się za powiekami.  
-Xanxus- odparł ciszej, zaskoczył tym szefa jeszcze bardziej, lecz teraz było mu to obojętne.- Twoja dłoń- mruknął. Miał na myśli pięść, która miała bliskie spotkanie z szafką, a w prezencie otrzymała otarcia i drzazgi. Nim czerwonooki zrozumiał co ten ma namyśli białowłosy dostał gwałtownego ataku kaszlu. Z każdym kolejnym kaszlnięciem pojawiało się coraz więcej krwi, miał coraz większe problemy z oddychaniem. Bronił się przed tym, starał się łapczywie łapać oddechy, oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a pierś płonęła żywym ogniem, lecz zaatakowała go pusta, wołała go obiecując cisze, spokój, odpoczynek.  
-Squalo.- Imię tak znajome, ale jednak obce. Kim był Squalo? Dlaczego nie mógł powiązać go z żadną twarzą? Płonął z bólu, a koniec drogi był już tak bliski... Ruszył w gęsty mrok, który chronił go przed bólem.- Squalo!- Czy ktoś krzyczał mu do ucha? I kim do diabła był ten Squalo? Dlaczego przez niego nie mógł odpocząć?- Wracaj tu, śmieciu- warknięcie, przerażone, lecz pełne furii. Ten głos… Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i otworzył oczy, ponownie dostał napadu kaszlu, za wszelką cenę starał się uspokoić. – Oddychaj- głos złagodniał, wprawiał go w osłupienie, sprawiał, że wykonywał polecenia niczym bezwolna marionetka. Czuł jak znajoma, gorąca dłoń związuje mu włosy i głaszcze po plecach. Dlaczego on tu był?  
-Xanxus- wychrypiał z wolna uspokajając oddech. Spojrzał na niego nieufnie, spodziewał się kolejnych obelg i śmiechu, w końcu od dawna właśnie tak wyglądały ich wszelkie rozmowy. Teraz jednak wzrok szefa był niezwykle spokojny, a dłoń ciągle sunęła po jego plecach.  
-Śpij- mruknął beznamiętnie i pchnął go na poduszki by zaraz zakryć kołdrą po sam nos. Szermierz poruszył się lekko i zsunął kołdrę nieco niżej, pozwolił na okrycie go jedynie do pasa. Nie czekał na jego odpowiedź, wślizgnął się obok i tym razem sunął dłonią po jego ramieniu.

Squalo zamknął oczy, marzył tylko o tym by zasnąć. Bolały go płuca nie marudził jednak, to było lepsze niż wcześniejszy ból i otaczająca go pusta. I gdy sen nadchodził wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok szefa Varii, Xanxusa, to było… rozpraszające.

Czerwonooki długo mu się przyglądał, a gdy zyskał pewność, że ten śpi zaczął przeczesywać palcami jego włosy, nienawidził ich, lecz musiał przyznać, że dodają uroku.


End file.
